castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodlines Stage 5
The Versailles Palace is the fifth stage in Castlevania: Bloodlines. It takes place in France. __TOC__ Overview Next stop in our search for Elizabeth's whereabouts is the Palace of Versailles in France. The level starts in the Gardens of Versailles, where diverse species of mutated flora will try to hinder our heroes' progress... or outright attempt to eat them alive. Giant roses the size of a tree will continuously sprinkle poisonous powder whilst also lashing their thorn-covered vines at the player. The Palace of Versailles can be seen more clearly now in the background, with the sumptuous Latona Fountain decorating the scene. Things cannot remain this peaceful, though, and the fountain's water is quickly replaced by blood, which now starts pouring from it and from which a seemingly endless horde of Red Skeletons keep spawning (this effect was removed in the European release). Our heroes next set foot on the second section of the gardens, where they are introduced to a new and bizarre enemy: the Skeleton Monkey, a rather strange plant-like creature that hangs upside-down from the trees and starts swinging in circles when approached whilst swiping with its claw-like appendages. Moving forward, our heroes now encounter themselves inside an exquisitely decorated corridor boasting gorgeous chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Care must be taken, though, as they will fall and crash to the ground when approached. Enemies are not impervious to this environmental hazard, though, and they will instantly die should one land of them. The hallway is populated by Axe Knights and a powerful Sword Knight commanding them near the end who attacks by rushing forward whilst swinging his giant sword. Now we enter the palace's Fifth Chapel, with its iconic organ in the background. It is a tall, vertical hall infested by laser-shooting Wall Eyes. This is another diverging point where both John and Eric are forced to depart ways. Following the lower exit takes John to the wine cellar, where a new enemy, the Hanged Man, is introduced and who will continuously throw bombs from the endless supply he carries in his sack or toss skulls that when they hit the ground will grow into Blue Skeletons. Taking the upper exit brings the heroes to the roof, where Harpies and Gremlins fly about. Another iconic area follows next: a tall, vertical chamber with magnificent stained glass windows decorating the background which depict diverse religious imageries, in addition to a spiraling staircase in the middle that rotates endlessly. The player must push their way to the top while fending off Flying Skeletons and a few Pillars of Bones stationed on the edges. Reaching the top puts our hero face to face with this level's miniboss: Talos. Talos is a giant knight, not much different than the Heavy and Great Axe Armors fought in the Atlantis Shrine. Instead of using heavy weaponry, however, he relies more in sheer force and attacks with his powerful fists. Use hit and run tactics to damage him. After attacking twice, he will perform a big leap to the other end of the screen and launch his retractable fist all across the room. Another long gallery hallway follows next, populated by diverse types of knights, many of which specialize in a particular form of attack. These include Bow-and-arrow Knights, Hammer Shakers, a Wheeled Knight, and a Gatling Knight. At the end, the second miniboss of this level awaits our heroes: the Silhouette Demon, a large marble column standing in the middle of the room which gives the illusion (literally) of two giant faces staring at each other. These shoot three sets of pulsating energy from their eyes, which then start bouncing across the room. The column itself is the only vulnerable spot, and although resistant, it will break and crush after being damage enough, ending the fight. We find ourselves back outside the palace at evening, again with a blood-red sky to set the mood. There are no enemies in this area, which only consists in traversing down a long staircase that puts us back to ground level and leads us to a destroyed structure with a rather revolting feature: the remains of what appears to be a giant insect-like cocoon still dripping fluids from inside. No time for sightseeing, though, as we're soon greeted by the flying ghost of Marie Antoinette herself: the Princess of Moss. Her intentions are soon discovered not to be friendly, though. She will start hovering all across the screen in an attempt to inflict contact damage. After sustaining a few hits, the queen will drop to the ground and withstand a most horrific transformation where a grotesque giant moth comes out from her back, ripping her entire body apart. The fiend attacks by hovering high above while sprinkling poisonous dust, or by performing quick swoops at the hero. It is a bit resilient, although the main issue in this fight is actually hitting it, as it usually remains out from the hero's reach. Enemy Data Gallery Bloodlines Versailles Red Skeleton.png|North American and Japanese version. New Generation Versailles Red Skeleton.png|European and Australian version. Category:Gardens Category:Marble Corridors Category:Bloodlines Locations